Developing Emotions
by PageKarasu
Summary: (1x2x1) *Part 3 up!* Heero's persona turns out to be a scientific problem. He gets the chance to regain his emotions, but it's what he does with it that matters.
1. Default Chapter

****

~ September 2, 2002 ~

Page: I just thought this up and I found that I really want to do it. *claps* I love when that happens.

****

Archive: Sure, if you think it's worthy, just ask me.

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or the Gundam boys, I merely play naughty with them. So don't sue me, please. You won't get anything out of it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Developing Emotions

Chapter 1: Cold Hearted

"What?! You're joking me, right?" A flabbergasted boy asked. 

The vidscreen flashed neon green as stats ran quickly in front of his face. 

"That's just too weird. I see it but I don't believe it," the teen said and tapped his cheek. "He can't regain them on his own then?" 

The screen replied, "No Duo. He needs the mental de-fragmentation to open up all the repressed portions in particular lobes in his brain. Without it, he'll be the same as he is now… and I know you won't like that."

Duo let out an amused huff. "Yeah, well, I have a feeling that Mr. Grumpy Shorts won't like this even more." 

"Nevertheless, you are going to tell him. You are going to use that enchanting mouth of yours, to make it happen, make him come down here and let us fix what should have never been messed with in the first place." The lady scolded.

"Why me…" Duo groaned. 

"Because," she gritted through her teeth, "The vidphone is for some reason always in your steeled grip and you wouldn't let me talk to Heero in the first place. You want to be nosy, fine, but now you are stuck with the responsibility of being with him in between treatments."

Duo watched her face begin to turn cherry red as he opened his mouth to complain once more. He promptly shut it for fear of her head combusting. 

"Fine. You have my word." 

She eyed him warily.

"My word is my bond. Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needle i…" He said, doing the little hand movements.

"Okay. Okay. I believe you. Tomorrow at 6:00 a.m." That was the last she said before the vidscreen shut off. 

Duo lay back against the beanbag and threw an arm over his head. No more war and yet more work. Heero work. Not that he didn't enjoy spending time with his friend, but as he was told, this wasn't going to be all fun and games. Oh man, how was he gonna approach Heero about this? It'll be more than a task to even get him to actually listen. Maybe… a nice nap would clear his mind and make room for some serious plotting. 

~*~

A slight breeze hit the curtain as a shadow loomed over Duo. The wind blew hard as the sleeping boy shivered and his hair tickled his nose. Heero had come home late from his daily run and he stared at Duo with impassive eyes. It was 1:20 in the afternoon and Duo was still asleep, just in a different spot. As he neared closer to the open window, he slammed it shut, reveling in the ten feet Duo jumped.

"Who? Get out… I'm warning you… you're messing with the wrong person…" Duo said as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Baka. Get up. It's 1:20. I can't believe you slept all this time." 

Duo stood. "Shows how much you know Heero. I just fell back asleep after I got a call for you."

Heero waited impatiently. "Well, what was the message?"

Duo hesitated, scoffing his foot against the tile floor. So much for plotting… how was he going to do this… 

"Well, maybe you should sit down for this."

Heero shook his head. "No."

"Oh forgive me," Duo said sarcastically, "I forgot who I was talking to."

God, Heero better go with this easily, Duo thought. Little things like that, really irked the shit out of him. Any normal person would think 'oh no, bad news, maybe I should sit down.' But noooo, not Heero, he could take everything.

"You need to go to the doctor. Have tests run to…"

"No." Heero said, his eyes hard.

"You didn't even let me finish. Tests need to be run…" 

"I said no Duo." Heero reiterated, as he walked hastily toward his room.

Duo stomped his foot and followed. How annoying, this guy was. This was important damn it. 

Just before the door closed Duo yelled to him. "They want to fix you Heero. Give you back all the emotions you lost because of the war. They want you to be happy."

Heero turned around wildly. 

"WHAT?" 

"I want to see you happy too… alive… they can do it."

"I don't…" Heero trailed off. 

He didn't know what to think. He was being offered his life back. Everything he was always deprived of is his if he wanted it. Thousands of questions and possibilities ran unbridled through his mind. What would happen to him?

"Heero, please just go. I'll go with you and the doctors will explain everything to you in as much or as little detail as you want." 

"What do you know?"

Duo sighed. "They told me that the way that you are now, is actually something that can't be changed on your own. You need to have the internal stimulus to jolt the dead part of your brain back to life. They said that health wise you are fine… to their knowledge anyway and that's why they need you down there."

"No."

"Why?" Duo asked, his hope drowning.

"If I'm supposed to die, then I am. If I am this way that you say I am, that is the way it's supposed to be."

"NO!" Duo shouted angrily. "This is not the way you are supposed to be. Any normal person, that harbored any sort of feeling would be sad or angry or hell, even relieved. Just because some sick bastard fucked your head up doesn't mean that - that is the way you are supposed to be."

Heero glared at Duo. 

" The appointment is at 6:00 a.m. tomorrow, I'll be up," The longhaired boy paused, "Heero, it's entirely your choice, if after everything that is involved is said and you still say no, they will accept that…"

Heero walked past Duo into the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror, not quite thinking anything and thinking everything at the same time. A few seconds later, he saw Duo come up behind him and look at him through the glass slab. Heero's eyes met his and he nodded sharply.

"Good. Just know that if something is wrong with you and you still refuse, I won't be so accepting." Duo said, walking out and closing the creaking door behind him. 

****

~ End Part 1 ~

Note: Please, please, please review this. I have such great ideas for this story. This is only the beginning. I'm gonna put Heero through everything, the good and the bad… along with Duo, of course. It didn't take me long at all to write and that's why I'm excited. 


	2. Indifference

~ September, 6 2002 ~  
  
Page: Thanks for all the reviews. I took IB Psychology my junior year in high school so forgive me if I'm a little rusty with the definitions. Just read and enjoy.  
  
Archive: Sure, just ask me first.  
  
Standard Disclaimers apply.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 2: Indifference  
  
So there they stood, in front of the building. Duo's eyes were wide. It was gorgeous, completely white, sparkling like crystal. Around the structure, it looked as though stalactites and stalagmites seemingly shot out from every corner that surrounded it. The sheen it gave, made it almost as creepy as it was breathtaking.  
  
Duo looked to Heero, who was eyeing the complex suspiciously and he smiled cheekily.  
  
"Let's go lab rat." Duo said, tugging on his sleeve.  
  
Heero scowled at him, but followed close behind.  
  
The moment they walked in, they were swarmed by faceless orderly after orderly, being touched and prodded. It seemed as if their arrival had been anticipated. Duo was kind of frightened by the idea of so many people. He didn't think this was such a big deal. Duo looked to Heero and he briefly wondered if Heero was scared.  
  
They were pushed to the third floor, specials unit and were told to wait quietly.  
  
"Maybe I was wrong Heero. I feel like I'm in a prison or something."  
  
The blue-eyed boy looked at him with no expression.  
  
Duo suddenly felt bad for urging Heero here. "Let's get out of here. or do you want to stay?"  
  
He didn't even look at Duo. This was his chance. Heero knew that it was going to be like this. His training for war was like this, exactly like this.except he wasn't placed in solitary confinement with a straight jacket on.  
  
Heero grit his teeth. Duo stood up. "I'm going to go find someone who can tell me what the hell is going on here."  
  
As Duo began to walk away, Heero grabbed his arm and thrust him in the chair.  
  
" Ack! What's with the man-handling?" Duo squeaked.  
  
"Do as they say Duo."  
  
Duo looked at Heero like he was an abomination. He was never told what to do himself and Heero was definitely not to follow any rules not pertaining to a mission. Just as Duo started to question Heero, a familiar face came bounding around the corner.  
  
"Sally!"  
  
She stopped and stared at Duo. "My god, you are not only on time for once, but early."  
  
Duo wrinkled his nose. "Well, you weren't exactly an angel on the phone. I knew better than to mess with you."  
  
"Stop sucking up Duo," she said and then turned to patient boy sitting in the seat, "nice to see you again, Heero, though not under these circumstances."  
  
"Doctor." Heero acknowledged.  
  
"Well," she inhaled, "Follow me to room one and I'll tell you everything you need to know and we'll get started, no?"  
  
~*~  
  
They had been sitting for a while not quite sure how to start the conversation that would change Heero's live inevitably until Sally broke in starting from nowhere.  
  
"So basically Heero, you need this if just to live in this world. I know that you may not."  
  
Heero cut her off. "Start from the beginning. I need to know what training I must undergo."  
  
"So you are going through with it?" Duo asked as he played with a q-tip.  
  
"Yes."  
  
" Okay," Sally started, "Though we don't know much about your training, we do know that through that training, you were put through things a normal human could not sustain and.tortured."  
  
Duo looked to Heero. He didn't know that Heero was tortured, Duo suddenly felt like he was going to cry. Heero gave a quick unresponsive glance at Duo and nodded to Sally.  
  
"So because of what the doctor did to you, along with genetically enhancing you, your brain was traumatized. Being a child of 5 years old and going through that made select parts in the lobes of your brain shut down."  
  
Heero nodded once more.  
  
She continued. "Now you know, that the neurotransmitters in your body trigger movements in your body. They play upon reflex and emotion. Well, you lack in the emotions department and we need to revive that and the neurons so that they understand when anger or happiness comes into play. I have to run a few tests on you to see that your currents state isn't detrimental to your health in general, however. Then we can get started. Any questions you have Heero, feel free to ask me."  
  
"What if I have questions?" Duo asked concerned.  
  
Sally smiled. " Then you can ask me as well. It would probably be more convenient when Heero was undergoing his treatment."  
  
~*~  
  
Heero's tests took about an hour and a half. When he finally came out, Duo noted that he looked tired. Sally nodded for Duo to follow them to the room where Heero would endure his treatment.  
  
"What exactly is this treatment? Heero asked as they walked into a huge white room."  
  
"This is where you all dissect alien life forms isn't it. This is kind of scary." Duo said looking up to the dome like ceiling.  
  
"Duo stop. To answer your question Heero, your treatment is like a virtual reality simulator. What you underwent with the zero system will be similar, though I promise, not as painful. This room is your simulation area and this," she held up, "is a metal computer chip that goes between your shoulder blades."  
  
"What does it do?" Heero asked.  
  
"In Lehman's terms, it allows me to put you into a specific setting, like a beach or a busy city street and it allows you at the same time, to take from your brain the people that you subconsciously want to help you out along the way. Each emotion will be separately re-embedded into your brain."  
  
"Where do I come in Doc?" Duo asked, staring in amazement that they could put something together like this.  
  
"Well, your nosy butt gets to monitor him, or help him rather after every treatment. He's likely to show that particular emotion because it is new to him and he might not handle it well, going from other emotions that he may have suppressed but not lost. Do you understand?"  
  
Duo nodded and she turned to Heero.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Duo, you and I will be up there," she said pointing to the black box at the center of the circle dome. "You have to implant this between his shoulder blades. He has to feel comfortable with you, which is also another reason I asked you to be with him."  
  
Duo nodded. "Um. Heero, I need you to um. take off."  
  
Before Duo could finish, Heero stripped off his shirt.  
  
Sally directed him. "Okay Duo, he's tense, so plant your hands at the base of his tailbone and spread your fingers up and down his back until he relaxes and slide the metal chip along his spine. Place it directly between his shoulder blades."  
  
Duo did as he was told and blushed while doing it. Sally saw and smirked. She secretly told herself that - that was another reason that she chose Duo to watch over him.  
  
The minute the chip was in place, Heero went rigid.  
  
"What's wrong with him, Sally?"  
  
"Nothing. It just stings. It's shocking his cells in to immobility while the information for this chip's particular emotion makes it's way to his brain."  
  
Duo went around front of Heero and looked at his pained face. Heero nodded.  
  
"Come on, Duo. We have to start now."  
  
Duo followed, taking one last glance at Heero, who was covered in a light sheen of sweat. 


	3. Delight

**Page:** Thanks for all of the rave reviews and encouragement to go on with this fic. I really do appreciate it. I'm going to work hard on this for myself and for everyone who reads it. Domo Arigatou Gozaimasu *bows*

**Archive:** Sure if you'd like, just let me know.

**Standard Disclaimers Apply. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Chapter 3: Delight**

Static billowed through the room causing the tousled-haired patient to cover his ears tightly and crouch down. 

"Duo! Don't touch that!" Sally yelled, as the comlink crackled. 

Heero could hear her slap Duo's arm repeatedly even with his hands to the sides of his head. 

"Don't touch anything!" The doctor continued, as she further proceeded in smacking Duo with her clipboard. 

"Ow! Ow! Stop!" Heero heard Duo say over the line before it went dead.

Heero lifted his hands off of his face and looked up to see if he could catch the commotion in the little black box that substituted as a room, but he couldn't see past the tint. The line broke through once again, static and all. 

Heero once more crouched down and clasped his hands to his ears. The sound echoed horribly, as it bounced from the ceiling and rammed into his eardrums. In a place like this, a quiet whisper seemed a normal tone, so you can imagine the agony Heero felt from Duo's moronic carelessness. _/He's going to kill me… kill me before I'm human. /_

Suddenly, the static cleared and Sally's voice rang through. "Heero…? Heero can you hear me?"

The blue-eyed boy watched his bare toes as he pushed himself along the side of the wall to help himself stand upright. To him, with the metal chip placed on his back, hearing a booming voice felt like nails on a chalkboard. It was difficult for Heero to adjust. 

"Make a gesture to Duo to let him know you can hear us. He has clear view of you from here." 

Heero walked closer. He looked toward the black case, trying to pinpoint where exactly Duo was. After straining his already tired eyes, he merely lifted his hand and gave the finger to the command center in general. Duo was going to see it one way or another. 

Duo looked half-confused, half-angry. 

"Wha? …Asshole." The braided boy swore, harboring a sour face. 

"Is he responding?" Sally asked Duo, as she prepped the simulation.

"With vigor." 

"Good, okay Heero," she called over the comlink, "blue florescent lights are going to shine through the lines of those pads…"

Heero looked around examining the walls. The whole dome like room was made of large squares, about a two-inch gap between each. He noted that the light would probably come from there. 

"First though, go directly below this station and… Duo! What did I say? I feel like I'm scolding a two year old… you mess with the panel, you mess with Heero."

And boy was he messing with Heero. The cobalt-eyed boy was getting very annoyed, an emotional trait that he seemed to have kept.

"Heero, place your right hand on the gray square in the center of the room, it'll prick your thumb. Then a wire with two adhesive circles will be revealed to you. Apply a circle to each temple and let the wire hang along your back."

Heero did so, as perfectly as he was perfect. The moment he attached the epoxy resin to his temples, his eyes overtook an ice white, only a hint of blue lining the outside of them. He stood then, still not quite sure what to do next, as his vision was extremely blurred. Rapidly, a piercing sound went through the room as lights burst through and Heero was immersed in a new world. 

**~*~**

A gleam sparkled through buffed dress shoes as Heero looked back at himself. He raked his eyes up his own body feeling him to make sure he was himself. He held out each arm, looking at it in its nicely suited state. It took a moment to come out of his disoriented disarray… it reminded him of that time he was thrown onto a boat, alone, in the middle of a raging storm… a sea-sickness of types.

His ears heard voices, laughing and talking… and high heels tapping lightly against the speckle free tile. He looked up, eyes adjusting quickly to his surroundings. He was in a ballroom… a fancy, she-she ballroom. Heero put a hand to his head and inwardly groaned. Would Sally really be as cruel as to stick him at one of Relena's self-promoting parties? 

He looked around again, noticing that he didn't recognize anyone. He briefly thought of standing against the wall with his arms crossed, like he did often at social gatherings, but something caught his attention. Trowa… there was Trowa, standing in the exact position that he was planning on taking. He rationalized that it would be only customary to acknowledge Trowa's presence. But, just as he walked toward him, something else caught his attention. His nose rather… a delectable aroma was coming from the opposite side of the room. 

For some unexplainable reason he followed the smell. It brought him to a buffet table with so much food spread gorgeously across it that it would be impossible for a room full of two hundred to eat all in one night. He suddenly found his eyes getting bigger than his stomach as he stood in line grabbing not one, but two plates. 

By the time he had reached the end of the line and sat down, he had both plates filled with delicacies galore. The funny thing was, he didn't feel gluttonous in the least. Usually, he'd eat only to maintain a healthy body, but now… now he was eating like Duo. _/Duo…/_

As he began stuffing food in his mouth, someone tapped his shoulder. He turned around with cream covering the side of his cheek.

"Duo." 

"Hiya Heero! Looks like your set for the night." The long-haired boy said, offering Heero a napkin. 

**~*~**

"Sally?" Duo questioned pressing his face against the glass, "tell me what happened. It sure seems like there is more to this than I thought." 

"It's a very complicated process, despite what you had imagined it to be Duo. Many rules and precautionary measures have to be taken into consideration."

Duo nodded, fogging the dark window with his breath. He watched Heero's lax form floating in mid-air. Nothing but a light held his suspended body up. It certainly threw Duo through a loop. One minute, Heero was standing there and the next, a blinding light shakes the room and he's levitating. 

Duo looked at Sally who was monitoring Heero and made his way over to her to look over her shoulder. 

Sally cleared her throat, "Let's go through it then, no? You've already witnessed what the chip does… and I know that all of this may be a lot to comprehend and seem very long, but bare with me."

Duo pulled up a chair and sat cross-legged like a child waiting to be taught. 

"First off, the time it takes Heero to go through each remedy really depends on how well he takes to his alternate environment and the people in it." Sally said, as she pushed a chair across from Duo and plopped down with a sigh. She stared at Duo for a few moments before saying, "His mind is in a stable state. I placed him at a royal celebration."

Duo chuckled, "Making him high maintenance, are you?"

The doctor shook her head in disregard. "The thumb needle takes blood from him. It categorizes his well being, shall we say, after every emotion is embedded into his cranium. The wire with adhesive blur his vision to protect his eyes from the florescent rays and throws him into his dream state."

"And what do the lights do?" Duo asked, actually intrigued.

"They shine from every panel providing a gravity defying field, I.E. his levitation. It allows me to monitor his heart rate, physical health, who's immersed in his world with him as well as his subconscious in general."

"That it?" Duo queried, chewing on his braid. 

Sally nodded, "Just about."

"Well then, what should I do in the meantime?" 

"Why don't you go take a walk? You're bound to run into someone you know." Sally said, as she walked back to the large panel decorated with buttons. 

"Eh…" 

"Duo, go. You'll just be tempted to screw things up here. Do me a favor and go to the records office one floor up. Ask for copies on Heero and tell them I sent you."

**~*~**

One floor up huh… Duo thought. It feels more like twenty when the damn elevators say 'out of service'. He walked down the hall running his fingers along each plate on the side of the doors. He tapped a finger… records.

Duo knocked twice before entering without waiting for a reply. What he saw shocked him and elated him all at once. Trowa and Quatre… or rather Trowa on Quatre… on the desk. He hadn't seen them in years and what a sight to behold. Duo stood watching for a moment, but when the pencil sharpener crashed to the floor he coughed purposefully. Both boys broke from their quickly heating kiss and turned to look at they're intruder. Quatre jumped up, almost pushing Trowa next to the lone sharpener on the floor. 

"DUO!!" Quatre shouted in happiness. 

"You know you two really ought to get a room or at least lock the stinking door." Duo said flicking the handle with his thumb. 

Quatre came to Duo and hesitated for a moment before all but glomping the long - haired boy. Trowa came up next, rubbing Duo's shoulder in greeting and apology. 

"I was just putting Trowa in his place… that's all." Quatre said embarrassed. 

"Yeah sure Quat." Duo replied.

"So what can I do for you? You obviously came to records for a reason." Trowa asked, before a conversation about past and future escapades could be discussed.

"I came to pick some records up on Heero for Sally. She sent me." Duo said.

"You're here with Heero then? Everyone is talking about him and this **thing** that is supposed to be pretty top secret."

Duo nodded as the copy machine went off full force. "I know all about it. But this is one thing I'll keep to myself. I wish I could say but I'm not at liability to. I hope you guys understand."

Both boys nodded in response. 

"Here's a copy of Heero's information. Don't lose it Duo." Trowa said almost playfully. 

Duo waved a hand as he walked out. He was sure he'd get to see a lot of his old friends in the coming months. "Yeah, yeah, as you were boys."

**~*~**

"Two minutes Duo." Sally said as she heard the automatic door open. 

"Really?" 

"Yes. Did you get what I asked?"

Duo handed over the papers. "Why didn't you tell me that Trowa and Quatre work in records?"

Sally briefly stared at Duo, "They don't. Trowa does… but Quatre works in the accessor's office."

Duo sputtered. "Oh! I mean… well… I mean…"

"It's alright Duo, all that matters right now is that in 30 seconds Heero is going to be back in reality and his emotions or lack thereof will be going haywire. All I can say is just treat him like you normally do."

"What will happen?"

Sally talked quickly, "The lights fade away and Heero falls to the ground, nothing gentle about it. I direct him to remove the adhesive strips and I need you, right now, to walk down and wait for the green light. Approach him slowly and take off the chip so he can rest completely."

"How?" 

"It's time. Go now. Slide one hand around his waist to brace him and the other from his neck to the chip. Remember he has to be relaxed."

Duo nodded and sprinted off to the door where Heero had been released. He was so worried about this whole thing. He just hoped that Heero could tolerate the emotions… because he already knew he could handle everything else… once this procedure was done with, they could finally go home. Too much hospital is too much sometimes.

**~*~**

Heero opened his eyes slowly. A sound of dripping water made his ears twitch and he turned his head to the side.

"Duo."

"Hmm?" Duo said.

A cold cloth was placed onto his forehead as he said, "What's going on? Where am I?"

"You got an unexpected fever from the very thing that was supposed to cure you. Sally promised you'd be okay." Duo said worriedly.

"Where am I?" Heero rasped out.

"Home Heero. How are you feeling?"

"…I don't really know. Hungry…"

Duo stood up, "I'll go get you something. What do you want? The usual water, rice and steak?"

"Yes and vegetables and sushi and some mochi if you could."

"What!?!" Duo squealed, looking at Heero in astonishment. "I thought you only ate to be, you know healthy." 

"Duo," Heero said sitting up, "Do we have any cheese? Could you make an omlette? If we have bell peppers… add those too. How about orange juice?" 

Duo's jaw lay slack open. He couldn't believe it. Not only was Heero wanting to eat like a horse, but that was the most he had said in a year! Who knew food could do that to a guy… well, he did. 

"I… I… I guess Heero, I'll just go check… why don't you just lie here… get a little more rest."

"Hn. And don't forget, if you go to the store, to pick up some ice cream and those things you like… eto… big sticks, ne?"

Duo's eyes expanded in size. "O… okay Heero. I got you covered."

Duo took one more glance at Heero and practically ran out of the room. He picked up the phone and dialed the hospital. 

"Sally here."

"**What** is going on here?" Duo said, exasperated. 

"Calm down, Duo. What is going on?"

"Heero broke out with a fever… a slight one. Then he started asking for food. I offered the usual and he said he wanted that and the rest of the supermarket. It's like I'm in competition…"

"Did his fever break?"

"Yes. But what's with the pregnant woman behavior?"

"The first emotion Heero experienced was delight. And apparently he finds delight in food. When I put him at that royal party, I didn't know exactly what he'd find delight in. It could've been dancing or even the people around him. Just make him happy for now… until I get him in here in a couple of days."

Duo nodded and then cut the line. He had things to do… like get himself to the store and bring lots of money.

**~*~**

Duo came in quietly, hoping Heero was still asleep. With a car full of edible goods, he was sure if all went well he'd be stocked for a good long while. With luck not on his side, he heard Heero padding down the stairs. 

"Duo?"

"I'm here Heero."

Heero's head popped out from around the corner. He had a jar of peanut butter and a spoon.

"Did you get food? All I could find was peanut butter." Heero said, smacking his lips.

"Yeah, just let me cook everything you want. You can eat what doesn't need to be made though."

Heero nodded as Duo walked by carefully. Heero briefly wondered why Duo was acting so odd. Duo on the other hand was wondering why he was doing all of this for Heero. Of course he had to, but he kind of wanted to. He felt needed… he hated himself for it but he loved that feeling, especially when it's from someone like Heero.

"They didn't have peppers that were any good Heero, so cheese is all right?"

Heero nodded again and a short five minutes later, a steaming omelette was placed in front of Heero. Duo took a seat across from him and looked at him wearily.

"Taste okay?"

Heero looked up at the violet - eyed boy, face as stony as ever. The words that came from his mouth sounded so weird it was hard to take them with sincerity… 

"Delightful."

**~End Part 3~**

**Notes:** So… that was a damn long chapter for me to write. Tell me if it's okay… more emotions are on the way… reviews are loved and snuggled with.


End file.
